Currently, electronic document information may be delivered by computer network and communication network as well as other communication technologies including Bluetooth and infrared (IR) for short distances. In many cases, information may also be delivered by paper, cards, and other media for information recording. Electronic document information and the information recorded on paper and cards needs to be regularly transformed between one another. Conversion of the electronic document information into information recorded on paper and cards may only need a machine to print out onto paper and cards. Conversion of information recorded on paper and cards into the electronic document information may include a variety of manners.
A user may manually type the information recorded on paper and cards with applications including word, notepad, etc. However, such recording is time-consuming and labor-intensive, and in some cases may not be easily to achieve. For example, when performing a mobile phone transaction payment, the user is required to enter a long bank card number in a small screen, which is cumbersome and easy to generate errors. Conventional methods may use computers to automatically identify and extract information from images to obtain information recorded on paper and cards.
A conventional method may specifically include: obtaining images of media of paper and cards that are recorded with information thereon, and completing an automatic identification of the image content after processing, based on gray degree of pixel points, pixel characteristics of pixel points, and algorithm for separating image and background etc.
As such, conventional methods for automatically identify information and for extracting information are complicated, and are with high configuration requirements for terminal devices. In addition, in some cases, even when only a portion of the information is required (for example, only the bankcard number or a contact number is needed), the entire image needs to be analyzed and processed. This wastes resources of hardware and software of the terminal device.